Witches 5 Return
by TheGeniusWashu
Summary: The Witches 5 return and have some surpises for the Scouts in a time warp. Chapters 2 and 3 are now up! I won`t add any more Chapters until people r+r 1-3!
1. The Witches Revealed

Witches 5 returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Witches 5  
  
  
  
It was a quiet day at Rei`s temple, Serena and Darien were talking in the living room while the rest of the girls where watching Rei chant in front of the fire. "Darien, tell me the truth, do you like me or that Reene better?", asked Serena  
  
"What? You know I can`t answer that, I love you both the same". Serena started to cry when the rest of the girls came in to see what all the noise was. "Serena. stop that wailing, I`m in here trying to find out what or who our new villian is and all I can hear is you crying like a baby" Rei shouted, trying to talk louder than Serena`s wailing.  
  
"Well, I`m so sorry", Serena said turning her back to Rei.  
  
"Serena, Rei, please be quiet, after Rei had that vision, we`ve been trying to find out what it meant" said Ami.  
  
"Yeah", said Lita,"It was a weird vision, five bean pods connected by a vine, one by one they were cut down but then they all grew back, then a clock drops from the sky behind them and the bean sprouts grow large and cover the entire field, I wonder what it means"  
  
'I`ll tell you right now what it means", a deep voice echoed through the room. Suddenly the room began to glow and the Scouts and Darien were transported into another dimension. "What happened?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don`t know but it looks bad" replied Ami, "we`d better transform".  
  
"Right" the girls said in unison. Instantly the girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts and Darien into Tuxedo Mask. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, five little girls and their wimpy bodygaurd"  
  
"Wait a minute, I know that voice" said Darien, "Mimette".  
  
"Very good cape boy, but did you expect this". In a bright flash of light a star came down from the sky with Mimette riding on it. "I always wanted to make a flashy intrance".  
  
"Mimette, but how? You were killed in that big tv screen", asked Serena.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, yes that is what an idiot would think but I have another surprise for you", Mimette snapped her fingers and instantly a circle of fire emerged from the ground, the fire jumped up and formed a colum, the colum disappered and standing in the middle of the circle was Eugela holding her flame buster. "Didn`t expect this did you?" asked Eugela. Then, millions of vines sprouted out of the ground forming a ball. The ball glowed bright green until the vines went back into the ground revealing Tellulu inside the ball. "It`s time for some revenge" Tellulu told the Sailor Scouts. After that dots started to appear all around the Sailor Scouts until they joined together and formed the body of Biruit, "Remember me Sailor Mercury, or should I say Ami". Finally two bright balls of light, one blue and one red, started to fly down to earth, as they came down ribbons of blue and red followed them. When they finally landed the balls of light took on the form of the twins Peterol and Cyphrin.  
  
"So glad you could come" said Peterol.  
  
"It just wouldn`t be a party without you" continued Cyphrin.  
  
"But how? you were all killed by either your partners or your own creations" remarked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Well", started Tellulu, "My plant and Biruit`s computer didn`t really destroy us, they just sent us here".  
  
"But where are we?" asked Rei.  
  
"Where you sent all the daimons you destoyed, this is the land of dead daimons, where all daimons go after they died" told Eugela  
  
"But then", started Lita, "If you all are here then that means...".  
  
"Finally, the geniuses get it", remarked Mimette, "We are all daimons, created by Doctor Tomoe using his own blood to make us human".  
  
"But then why did you kill each other when you are all special" asked Ami.  
  
"My stupid child", said Cyphrin, "We would never kill each other".  
  
"Mostly because blood runs thicker than water" said Peterol.  
  
"What does that mean"? asked Lita.  
  
"Isn`t it easy to see?" asked Mimette.  
  
"We`re all sisters" relpied Eugela. The Sailor Scouts all gasped, "Sisters!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
"That`s right, sisters" replied the Witches 5  
  
"But, we have another surprise for you", said Mimette, "you see, Tomoe thought that we might be killed when he saw you bimbos for the first time, so he prepared a special daimond monster and sent it here just in case we got in some trouble, and here it is". Mimette pulled out a silver suitcase from behind her back. "You see this is not only the land of the dead daimonds, it is also a time hole".  
  
"A time hole, what`s a time hole?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"A time hole is a place that can be used to enter the land of time" replied Tellulu.  
  
"Which is why the doctor gave us this monster, and now it`s time to come out". Mimette dropped the suitcase on the floor and unhooked the latches. "Time to step up Chronos, witch of the time portal!". As Mimette opened the suitcase, smoke filled the area and when the smoke dissolved a woman with a large clock in her stomach area was standing in front of the suitcase holding two clock hands. "It`s about time you freed me, do you know how cramped it was in that thing, I was about to run out of air" complained Chronos.  
  
"Will you shut up" screamed Mimette, "just use your powers like your suppose to".  
  
"Fine, Chrono catcher!", the clock it Chronos stomach began to glow, suddenly black smoke came out from everywhereand was sucked into Chrono`s clock. When a puff of smoke entered Chrono`s clock the hands of the clock spun rapidly and soon after a ball of light exited from the clock. The ball of light move around a little but then stopped and begun to form a person`s figure. The light began to grow and when the figure was finished the Scouts shouted in disbelief. "It can`t be!" they all said. Standing in front of them was Western, a daimond they had fought and killed a long time ago. "Howdy, it`s great to be back at the ranch again" Western said, taking off her hat and thowing it in the air.  
  
"But how? we killed you a long time ago" asked Rei.  
  
"It`s simple", said Biruit, "Chrono`s has the power to use the energy from the time portal and reenergize all the monsters you once killed. so it`s able to bring back all the daimonds you destroyed, now Chrono`s bring back more daimonds!"  
  
"Yes, Ma`am" said Chrono. The black smoke kept getting sucked into her clock and one by one more daimonds were created.  
  
"Look!" ,said Sailor Moon, "There`s Otamadachi, and Die heart, and even Violinda"  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Rei. All seemed hopeless until the Scouts heard a noise that gave them some hope. "Pluto Crystal Shield"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________  
  
Thanks you for reading me fan fiction, please reply if you want me go on with chapter 2 (in chapter 2 we see Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto)  
  
Plus I have some ideas for some other chapters and need help. Please email me at: TheGeniusWashu@galaxypolice.com and I will send you some ideas and you can tell me what you think. Plus you can email me any comments you have. 


	2. The help of the Outers

Witches 5 Return  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the last chapter the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were pulled into a time warp were they met the Witches 5, who turned out to be sisters. They called their last daimond out, a monster who could conteol time and made many daimonds that they had already fought come back to life. All seemed lost until they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Pluto Crystal Shield", the voice rang out, suddenly the entire field was being covered by a shimmering purplr light. Sailor Moon and the other Scouts looked around to see what had caused it. In a dark corner Sailor Mars noticed three dark outlines, "Could that be.."  
  
"Drawn by Uranus and given power over the planets, I`m Sailor Uranus".  
  
"Called by Neptune and given power over the water, I`m Sailor Neptune".  
  
"Brought by Pluto and given power over time, I`m Sailor Pluto".  
  
"Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, your here, but how?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yeah, how could you have gotten into a time warp?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"Simple, this isn`t a time warp" replied Sailor Neptune.  
  
"What?" all the ineer Scouts said in unison.  
  
"That`s right", started Pluto, "This is really just a trick, this isn`t a time warp".  
  
"Then that monster can`t really bring back monsters from the past, can it?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yes, it can", answered Pluto, "But it has to be in connection with the flow of time to do so, so when I used my crystal to shield us all from the flow of time, Chrono can`t call out any more monsters, see". Everyone looked over at Chrono only to see her trying as hard as she could to break free of the shield. "Come on you stupid excuse for a clock, break us out!", said Tellulu, "I told you that we should have gone with a plant monster, never send in a piece of junk to do a plants job, Chrono, you keep working on the shield, us sisters will take care of the Scouts". As Chrono kept trying to break the shield the Witches 5 started to power up their weapons.  
  
"Are you ready to fight?" asked Sailor Moon, all the Scouts nodded their heads.  
  
"Well then, get ready for this, FIRE BUSTER!", Eugela raised her gun and shot out a strong burst of fire.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!", Mars shot out an arrow of fire which hit Eugela`s flame dead on. The two fires hit each other causing a huge explosion knocking both Mars and Eugela to the ground. "My turn, MOSIAC ENERGY BLASTER!", Biruit used her nano cuff to send millions of nano`s directly at Sailor Mercury.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RAPSADY!", the water coming from Mercury`s harp formed a barrier around her causing the nano`s to bounce off her and hit Sailor Uranus. "No, what have I done", Mercury ran to her and tried to help her up .  
  
"Hahahahahah, pretty strong aren`t we, while we`re in this place we`ve become three times as strong" said Mimette.  
  
"Then we`ll just have to fix that, won`t we" started Sailor Neptune, raising her mirror, "NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!". The mirror glowing and instantly a strong light came out from the mirror hitting the walls of the room. "Hey look, that light broke caused part of the warp to disapear" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"No fair, that`s cheating, take this, STAGE FRIGHT!", Mimette raised her wand and blasted Sailor Neptune causing her to fall to the ground. "They might be too strong for us, what are we going to do?" asked Mercury.  
  
"There is one thing" said Uranus, "Me, Pluto, and Neptune can use the true heart beam".  
  
"The what?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
What is the true heart beam and can it be used to free themselves from the tricky time warp. Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. The monster revealed

Witches 5 Return  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Okay, recap time. In the past two chapters: The Witches 5 have returned, shown that they are sisters, brought with them a monster that can bring back old monsters to life, sucked the Sailor Scouts into what they thought was a time warp, but the Outer Scouts came and told the Scouts it was all an illusion made up by another monster.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay, now i`m confused what is going on?" asked Serena.  
  
"Meatball head listen up" snapped Rei.  
  
"Listen, this time warp is an illusion, created by another monster" informed Michelle.  
  
"But why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, most likely because they must have thought that if you guys thought that there was nothing you could do about the flow of time then you wouldn`t try to attack" Ami said.  
  
"Okay then, well what is a pure heart beam?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well as you know" started Sailor Pluto, "me, Neptune, and Uranus all have pure hearts that contained treasures each with it`s own power, a sword that contains a huge amount of energy, a mirror that can both shoot out a strong blast of energy and shatter any illusion, and a crystal ball that can create a shield and help in the flow of time, alone these three treasures have great power, but then combined they can create an even more blast of energy, the true heart beam, but there`s a problem".  
  
"What`s wrong, just shoot the beam at the witches and destroy them so that we can get out" shouted Lita.  
  
"Well, even though this isn`t really a time warp a monster has created a time-space warp and so if we do fire the beam they warp would just mess up the beam and send it back to us" answered Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Okay then where`s the monster?" asked Lita.  
  
"That`s just it, it`s one of us" answered Sailor Uranus.  
  
"What!" exclaimed all the Scouts.  
  
"Yes, it`s true the monster must have kidnapped one of us and then transformed so they could look like that Scout so that they could be near all of us so they could use their strongest tricks" said Pluto.  
  
"Well that`s no problem, just use your mirror Neptune and find out which one of us is the monster" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"It`s not that easy, if I do use the mirror on the right person, the mirror will break the illusion and show us the monster, but if I hit the wrong one then it will fire a stong blast of energy, probably killing them" answered Neptune.  
  
"Well then, how do we know which one is the right one" asked Darien.  
  
"Well, first of all, even though the monster can create the illusion that they are a person, they can not copy their powers" said Uranus.  
  
"That means it can`t be Pluto, Mercury, Neptune or Mars since they all used their powers" said Lita.  
  
"Right but that still leaves Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Uranus, Venus and Tuxedo Mask", said Ami, "I know, i`ll use my computer and find out which one of you is really a monster". Mercury pulled out her computer and started to type, but before she was finished Peterol and Cyphrin appeared, hovering above her. "That as far as you get on that computer, bookworm". Both witches flew back and fired shots at Sailor Mercury.  
  
"NO", screamed Sailor Jupiter, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!". Jupiter shot out hundreds of small glowing blass that hit Peterol`s blast causing it to bounce off the beams and hit the wall, but Cyphrin`s shot glanced Sailor Mercury`s computer causing it to blow up and then hitting Sailor Moon in the stomach.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Darien cried, running over to her, "No, I love you more then anything, please don`t leave me!"  
  
"What did he just say?" asked Mina, "More then anything, that doesn`t sound like Darien".  
  
"You`re right, Neptune get your mirror ready" told Uranus.  
  
"Right" replied Neptune. Uranus walked over to Tuxedo Mask. "Pretty good monster, kidnapping Darien and then turning into him, that way you wouldn`t have to try to copy any powers, just throw some flowers".  
  
"Hahahaha, what are you talking about?" asked Tuxedo Mask getting up.  
  
"Give it up" said Neptune, "NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!". Neptune held out her mirror and instantly a beam shot out and hit Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground and then started to glow, instantly he was transformed into a monster wearing a colorful coat and holding a mask. "You stupid Scouts, you`ll pay, I still have my secret weapon", said the monster.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
WHat is the power the monster is talking about and where is the real Darien. Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
